Being sick really is good, *sometimes*
by Jam2DaBeat
Summary: I think it should be PG but I can't make it PG because of my age. anyways...a GREAT romance. a must read. Im not telling who though! R/R PLEASE! First fan fic.


Ron sat in between Harry and Hermione. "Toast, eggs, sausage, and orange juice," Ron said, patting his stomach. Hermione looked up, blushed, then turned around and continued eating her breakfast. "Good nights sleep, Ron?" Harry asked dully. "Fine, fine," Ron explained through a mouth full of food. "I asked how you slept, not for the weather report," Harry exclaimed, wiping of bits of eggs, crumbs of bread, and drops of orange juice of his face. Hermione got up and gathered her books. "Hey, Ron, Harry, I'll talk to you later. I have to go to the-,"   
  
SMACK! She ran right into Fred Weasley. "I'm-I'm-sorry," she choked. Fred lifted an eyebrow and stared at her, "You okay Hermione?" "Fine," Hermione whispered, turning a shade of red. Fred extended a hand. Hermione shakily grabbed it and Fred pulled her up. Hermione dusted herself off, then walked away, muttering uncontroably. "What's with her?" Fred asked. "Who knows," Ron muttered, his eyes fixed on the shrinking image of Hermione walking away. "RON! RON!" Harry waved his hand in front of Ron, snapping him out of his 'zone'.   
  
Hermione hit herself for letting that happen. 'Why has cupid shot me with his arrow?' Hermione asked herself. "Aw-Has the mudblood got a crush on Weasel or Potty?" Draco asked her, suddenly appearing. "Back off, Draco," Hermione shoved through Draco, shouting at him. She worked her way to the Gryffindor common room through what seamed like blurry figures. Hermione poked at the fat lady's portrait and shouted "Snakes feet." The portrait swung forward and Hermione walked through and lay down on a couch. Hermione lay there thinking how stupid she was to have run into Fred like that, and how big of a klutz she was, when she fell asleep.  
  
"Hermione." A voice filled inside her head. The words were slurred. "Hermione, are you okay?" The words became clearer and she figured out the voice belonged to a boy or man. Hermione opened her eyes. "Look! She's awake!" the boy exclaimed. Hermione listened to them carefully. "Sick-105 degrease-she-stay-bed," Hermione could barley make out the words. "Will she be okay?" a worried voice asked. RON! It was Ron's worried voice. It was shaky and trembling. Hermione looked around and struggled to get up. Where was she?   
  
She fell back down and passed out. She woke up five minutes later, trembling. She looked around at the solid white walls. She clung to the side of her bed for support. She ended up grabbing Ron's hand. She pulled it away and laid back down. "Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling along with her body. "Your very sick, Herm. Madame Prompfrey won't let you out." Ron's smooth voice comforted her. Harry came bolting through the door. "Hermione! Are-you-okay?" Harry asked, panting. Hermione started but Harry kept talking. "I came as soon as Snape let me out. I had to clap erasers," Harry rambled on. Hermione shouted to him, "I'm fine, Harry." Harry turned bright pink and sat down. People started to shuffle in. She had to swallow 3 pills and take 2 different liquids. Ron was just staring at her the whole time. His eyes were locked on her body and his hands were shaking as bad as Hermione was hours ago. Harry had to leave, he had divination next, and he wanted to see what crazy explanation he would hear for a death this time. Ron stayed. After Harry had closed the door, Hermione asked Ron a question he never expected. "Ron, do you like me?" Ron smiled and replied "Nope." "Then why do you look at me like that?" Hermione tilted her head like a curious child. "Because I love you,"   
Ron simply replied.   
  
For the third time, Hermione passed out. when she woke up, Ron was staring at her again. Ron smiled. She loves me, too! We're going to become the cutest couple and.... "Ron," Hermione interrupted his thoughts, " I don't love you, or do I just like you. Well, I love you, but as my brother, you know?" Ron's heart sank. She pulled herself up and hugged him. Fred and George suddenly walked in. *Flash!* They got a picture of them hugging. Hermione and Ron turned bright red. Ron suddenly felt better, even if his brothers had gotten a picture of them two. He now had a sister, besides Ginny. Ron smiled. His brothers laughed. Hermione suddenly felt better and her fever dropped to it's normal temperature. Amazing what magic can do, Hermione thought. She got up, walked over to Ron, and whispered in his ear. "You see," she said quiet enough to hear and understand, "I like Fred."   
  
"FRED!" Ron shrieked. Hermione turned redder than red and ran out the room. She ran through the corridors, mumbling again. she didn't hate Ron, he was just a bit dumb at times.   
  
Back in the hospitial room, Ron turned red and Fred gave Ron a nervous look. "She likes me?" "Well....yes," Ron stammered. Fred ran out of that room faster than you can blink an eye. She ran towards Hermione and ran right into her. "Hi," Hermione whispered. She didn't think Fred noticed he was right on top of her. he leaned down and kissed her. "I like you, too" he said. they both blushed and locked back into the perfect kiss. 


End file.
